How it all began
by Minni-Mee
Summary: Guten Tag, Miss Platt. Ich bin Dr. Cullen." Stellte sich der blonde Engel mir vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken./Weiche Gesichtszüge, blasse Haut, rote Lippen und wunderschöne, goldene Augen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. .../ Eine Geschicht


**Kapitel1: Krankenhaus und Begegnung mit einem blonden Engel**

Esme Pov

1911

Es war Sommer und das Wetter war perfekt. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und die Sonne schien. Die Blumen blühen und Schmetterlinge fliegen umher. Die Aufgaben, die mir Vater zuteilte, hatte ich bereits erledigt. Die Küche war geputzt, die Tiere gefüttert und die Äpfel waren gepflückt. Ich ging in die Scheune und kletterte eine Holzleiter nach oben. So leise, wie ich nur konnte, schlich ich zu einem hohen Stroh Haufen. Diesen umrundete ich und ließ mich auf die Knie sinken. Vorsichtig schob ich etwas von dem trockenen Stroh beiseite und sah Minka. Meine Katze. Sie war weiß und hatte schwarze Pfoten. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie Nachwuchs bekommen. Also versteckte ich sie und ihre Babys in diesem Strohhaufen, weil, wenn Vater davon erfuhr, würde er Minka ihre Babys wegnehmen und das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich streichelte sie am Kopf und dann legte ich wieder das Stroh über sie. Ich stand auf und ging wieder zur Leiter und stieg Stufe für Stufe nach unten. Wie ich diese Leiter doch hasste. Sie hat, meiner Meinung nach, einen zu großen Abstand zwischen den jeweiligen Stufen. Und da ich nicht gerade groß war, fiel es mir nicht leicht, sie immer wieder rauf und runter zu klettern. Aber für meine Katze mach ich das gerne.

Unten angekommen, räumte ich die große Leiter weg und ging aus der Scheune. Ich überquerte unseren Hof und stieg die Verander Treppe nach oben. Ich öffnete die Haustüre und betrat unser Haus. Mutter war auf dem Markt und kaufte ein. Vater, der war auch irgendwo, nur wo er genau war, wusste ich nicht. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich den Flur entlang und die Holztreppe nach oben, in den ersten Stock. Ich ging den langen Gang entlang, bis ich vor meiner Zimmertür stehen blieb. Diese öffnete ich und trat ein. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und suchte mir mein lieblingsbuch. Als ich es gefunden hatte, nahm ich es und verließ wieder mein Zimmer. Ich rannte schon fast die Stufen nach unten und verließ das Haus. Mit einem kurzen Blick in den Himmel stellte ich fest, dass die Sonne noch immer schien und noch immer keine Wolke den Himmel bedeckte. Mit dem Buch in meiner Hand, ging ich über die Wiese und auf meinen Lieblingsbaum zu. Es war ein Kirschbaum. Bei ihm angekommen, legte ich das Buch auf einen Ast und kletterte selbst nach oben. Etwas vier Meter vom Boden entfernt, setzte ich mich auf einen Dicken Ast und saß mich so hin, dass ich nicht runterfallen konnte und nahm mein Buch wieder in die Hand. Ich griff nach oben und pflückte eine rote Kirsche. Diese aß ich und dann schlug ich mein Buch auf und begann zu lesen. Romeo und Julia. Ich liebe dieses Buch.

Ich war so versunken in der Geschichte, dass ich nicht mitbekam, wie die Zeit verging und es schon zu Dämmern begann. Erschrocken sah ich vom Buch auf, als ich die Stimme meiner Mutter durch unseren Garten hörte. Ich schlug mein Buch zu und wollte wieder vom Baum klettern. Ich stieg auf einen Ast und ging langsam runter. Doch dann rutschte ich mit meinem Fuß ab und stürzte zu Boden. Ein Schmerz fuhr durch mein linkes Bein. Es fühlte sich an, als ob mir jemand mit einem Messer immer und immer wieder reinstechen würde. Ich setzte mich auf und sah mir mein Bein an. Es war ganz blau und war geschwollen. „Esme?" hörte ich wieder Mutter rufen. Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sie auch schon um die Ecke kam und mich mit großen Augen ansah. „Kind, was ist passiert?" fragte sie mich und kam auf mich zu. „Ich bin vom Baum gefallen und mein linkes Bein ist blau und geschwollen, Mutter." Erzählte ich ihr. „Wie oft haben dein Vater und ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst nicht auf Bäume klettern? Das gehört sich für eine junge Lady nicht!" Ich senkte meinen Blick auf den Boden. Mindestens 1.000 Mal! Aber ich liebe die Natur und meinen Baum. „Ich hole deinen Vater und dann fahren wir ins Krankenhaus. Hoffen wir einmal, du bist nicht zu sehr verletzt." Mutter sah mich noch einmal an und ging wieder zurück ins Haus. Ich war mir sicher, wenn Vater jetzt kommt, bekomm ich großen Ärger. Ich versuchte mich an dem Baum hochzuziehen. Nach ein paar Versuchen hatte es auch funktioniert. Mit dem Rücken lehnte ich mich an den Baum und wartete auf Vater. Was wird er jetzt sagen? Ich seufzte. „Esme Anne Platt!" hörte ich die wütende Stimme meines Vaters zu mir durchdringen. Ich sah auf und er kam mit schnellen Schritten auf mich zu. „Ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, du sollst nicht auf Bäume klettern. Dir könnte etwas passieren und siehe da! Du fällst von einem Ast. Klettern ist nichts für eine junge Dame. Das machen nur junge Männer. Du wirst mir nie wieder auf einen Baum steigen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Ich hatte meinen Vater schon lange nicht mehr so wütend erlebt. Das letzte Mal, wo er so wütend war, war, als mein Onkel, Vaters Bruder, zu Besuch war. „Ja Vater." Sprach ich leise. „Was Ja?" fragte er und sah mich an. Ich seufzte. „Ich werde nicht mehr auf Bäume klettern!" „Gut." Sprach Vater. „Komm, lass mich dich tragen." Vater kam zu mir und hob mich vorsichtig hoch. Wieder durch fuhr mich der Schmerz in meinem linken Bein. Er trug mich über den Hof. Mutter ging vor uns und öffnete die hintere Autotür, als wir vor dem Wagen zum Stehen kamen. Ich wurde auf den Boden gestellt und stieg hinten ein. Ich versuchte mein Bein still zu halten, jedoch gelang mir dies nicht und wieder spürte ich diesen Schmerz. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster. Vater stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und startete den Motor. Mutter winkte mir von draußen zu. Sie würde da bleiben und schon einmal das Abendessen vorbereiten. Vater fuhr los. Den ganzen Weg über sprach er kein Wort mit mir. Ab und zu warf er mir, durch den Rückspiegel böse Blicke zu, aber das war es dann auch schon. Ich sah den Bäumen, Blumen und Gebäuden nach, an denen wir vorbei fuhren. Wie schön wäre es, wenn Mutter und Vater noch nicht nach Hause gekommen wären. So könnte ich jetzt noch immer auf dem breiten Ast sitzen, Kirschen essen und mein Buch lesen. Ich wäre so von dem Buch eingenommen, dass ich bis tief in der Nacht, draußen auf dem Baum gesessen wäre und gelesen hätte. Jedoch musste mich Mutter suchen. Und so riss sie mich aus meiner kleinen Welt.

Vater fuhr die Straßen entlang, in die nächste Stadt. Ich verstand es irgendwie nicht. Warum gab es bei uns kein Krankenhaus? Nach dreißig Minuten Fahrt, sah ich auch schon das große, weiße Gebäude vor mir. Ich mochte keine Krankenhäuser. Sie erinnerten mich immer an Nadeln und die hasste ich. Vater parkte das Auto und stieg aus. Er kam um das Auto herum und öffnete mir die Türe. Ich stieg aus und trat ausversehen auf mein linkes Bein. Wieder kam der Schmerz und mein linkes Bein gab nach. Zum Glück hielt mich Vater fest, sodass ich nicht umfiel. Er lag einen Arm um meine Taille und stütze mich. So gingen wir zum Eingang und Vater meldete mich an. Als dies geschafft war, betraten wir den Warteraum und ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. Vater nahm neben mir platz und starrte an die, uns gegenüberliegende Wand. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Weiß, weiß und nochmals weiß! Warum muss ein Krankenhaus auch weiß sein? Wenn man eine andere Farbe dazu kombinieren würde, dann würde das ganze Gebäude nicht so abschreckend wirken. Aber weiß alleine, das geht gar nicht! Ich war so in meinen Gedanken, bei der blöden Farbe, dass ich erst mit bekam, dass wir aufgerufen wurden, als mich mein Vater an der Schulter berührte. Ich zuckte zusammen und sah ihn fragen an. „Esme, kommst du? Du bist als nächste dran." Ich stand auf und Vater stützte mich wieder. Die Krankenschwester führte uns in einen Behandlungsraum. Ich dachte schon, dass dieser auch wieder weiß war, jedoch täuschte ich mich. Der Behandlungsraum war in einem Braunton gehalten. Vater und ich traten ein und die Schwester deutete mir, dass ich mich auf die Liege liegen sollte. Mit Hilfe von Vater schaffte ich dies auch und er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der am Fenster stand, und sah hinaus. „Der Doctor kommt gleich." Mit diesem Satz verließ die kleine, schwarzhaarige Krankenschwester das Zimmer und schloss die Türe. „Esme?" fragte mich Vater mit leiser Stimme. Ich sah fragend zu ihm. „Wir müssen uns langsam, über deine Zukunft, Gedanken machen." Sprach er mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Ich schluckte. Wenn Vater mit diesem Thema ‚Zukunft' anfing, hieß es nichts Gutes. „Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich ihn. „Du wirst bald 17 Jahre. Es sind nur noch vier Monate. Die meisten jungen Mädchen, in deinem Alter haben mit 16 bereits einen Verlobten. Nur du nicht!" Oh Gott. Bitte nicht dieses Thema. Warum muss Vater ausgerechnet jetzt mit Männern anfangen, wenn ich gerade dabei war, die Männer, die er mir schon vorstellte, sie zu vergessen. „Vater. Ich hab schon einmal gesagt, dass ich nicht heiraten möchte. Ich will keinen Ehemann. Viel lieber möchte ich Lehrerin werden. Das war schon immer so. Warum muss ich deiner Meinung nach heiraten?" fragte ich ihn. „Weißt du, wie wir dann dastehen, wenn du nicht heiratest? Deine ganzen Freundinnen sind bereits verheiratet. Nur du nicht, weil du unbedingt arbeiten willst. Deine Mutter und ich haben letzte Nacht noch geredet und sind zu einer Entscheidung gekommen. Übermorgen wirst du einen netten, wohlhabenden Mann kennenlernen. Entweder du heiratest ihn freiwillig, oder wir zwingen dich!" Wieder sah er mich böse an. Warum waren Mutter und Vater so zu mir. Wenn ich einmal heirate, dann wenn ich über 20 bin, aber nicht jetzt. Ich bin 16. Ich habe noch keine Erfahrungen in meinem Leben gemacht und da soll ich schon heiraten. Warum bin ich so gestraft? Ich senkte meinen Blick auf mein Bein und dachte nach. Nach fünf Minuten klopfte es an der Türe und jemand trat ein. Ich blickte auf und sah in das schönste Gesicht, das ich je sah. Er hatte blonde, kurze Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Weiche Gesichtszüge, blasse Haut, rote Lippen und wunderschöne, goldene Augen. Er sah aus wie ein Engel. Der Fremde Mann gab meinem Vater die Hand und stellte sich vor. Dr. Cullen. Also war er mein behandelnder Arzt. „Guten Tag, Miss Platt. Ich bin Dr. Cullen." Stellte sich der blonde Engel mir vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und ich senkte meinen Kopf, sodass er nicht mein Gesicht sehen konnte. Als ich Dr. Cullen nur kurz in die Augen sah, machte sich ein, mir noch fremdes, Gefühl breit. Was war das? Jedenfalls fühlte es sich gut an. „Miss Platt, was genau ist passiert?" fragte mich der Engelhafte Arzt mit einer Stimme, die sich wie ein Glockenspiel anhörte, nur ein wenig tiefer. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als mir auch schon Vater zuvor kam. „Sie ist auf einen Baum geklettert und ist dann abgerutscht. Und fiel zu Boden." Erklärte er dem Arzt und warf mir wieder einen bösen Blick zu. Es sieht so aus, als ob sich seine Gefühle schnell ändern, denn vorher hatte ich noch andere Gefühle in seinen Augen erkennen können, als Wut. Dr. Cullen warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und sah dann zu meinem Vater. „Mr. Platt! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Tochter für sich selbst reden kann." Ruhige, aber auch bestimmende Worte drangen zu mir durch. Von der Seite sah ich zu meinem Vater und sah, dass sich sein Gesicht schon rot, vor Wut, färbte. Er hasste es, wenn ihm jemand befiehl, was er zu tun hat, oder wenn jemand etwas sagte, was der Wahrheit entsprach. „Sie haben mir nicht zu sagen, ob ich für meine Tochter rede oder nicht." Vater warf dem jungen, blonden Arzt einen finsteren Blick zu und stand auf. Ich hatte Angst, nicht das er etwas tat, was er vielleicht später bereuen würde. „Vater, bitte beruhig dich." Versuchte ich auf meinen Vater ein zureden, jedoch hörte er nicht auf mich. Anstatt sich wieder auf den Stuhl zu sitzen, ging Vater im Zimmer auf und ab. Es ging bestimmt fünf Minuten so weiter. Immer auf und ab, auf und ab. Nach links, dann nach rechts. Wird es ihm nicht einmal schwindlig? Das hin und her gehen von Vater verunsicherte mich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte, oder ob ich überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Selbst Dr. Cullen sah so aus, als ob er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren könne, wegen meinem Vater. „Mr. Platt. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich sie jetzt bitten, den Behandlungsraum zu verlassen. Sie machen ihre Tochter mit dem ganzen hin und her gelaufe, nervös. Und ich kann mich auch nicht auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren!" sprach der Blonde Engel zu meinem Vater. Er blieb stehen und sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht deuten konnte. „Ich warte draußen auf dich!" sprach Vater zu mir und verließ den Raum. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich zurück und sah auf mein geschwollenes Bein. Vorsichtig tastete Dr. Cullen mit seinen kalten Händen mein Bein ab. Vor der unnatürlichen kälte seiner Hände, zuckte ich zusammen. Als er an die Stelle kam, wo mir das Bein wehtat, zuckte ich heftig zusammen und biss meine Zähne zusammen. „Miss Platt, sie haben ein gebrochenes Bein. Ich werde ihnen eine Schiene anlegen und in den nächsten Tagen werden sie ihn ruhig halten." Sprach der Arzt zu mir. Ich nickte. Die ganze Zeit über sah ich in sein Gesicht. Er sah so schön aus. Und seine Augen! Wie flüssiges Gold. Als die Schiene angelegt war, sah der blonde Arzt auf und seine Augen trafen auf meine. Man könnte meinen, dass man durch seine Augen, einen Blick auf seine Seele werfen könnte. So sehr zogen sie mich in seinen Bann. Verlegen senkte ich meinen Blick zu Boden und Blut schoss mir wieder in die Wangen. Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder hatte ich gerade Dr. Cullen leise lachen hören? „Miss Platt." Ich unterbrach ihn. Es gehörte sich nicht für eine junge Dame, aber das war mir im Moment egal. „Bitte sagen sie Esme zu mir." Wieder wurde ich rot im Gesicht. „Gut, Esme! Dann nennst du mich bitte Carlisle!" Ich sah unter meinem Karamellfarbenen Haar hervor und traf wieder auf seine wunderschönen Augen. „Ok." Flüsterte ich. „Die nächste Zeit wirst du nicht auf Bäume klettern können." „Ich weiß, es gehört sich für eine junge Dame nicht, auf Bäume zu klettern, aber ich liebe die Natur und da ich jetzt eine Schiene habe, wird es sowieso nicht gehen!" Während ich das sagte, nahmen mich seine Augen wieder gefangen. Was war das nur für ein Gefühl?

Dr. Cullen füllte einen Zettel aus und verabschiedete sich von mir. Als er die Türe öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal zu mir um und unsere Blicke trafen sich wieder. Ich war irgendwie traurig, dass er ging. _Zum Glück kann ich ihn in ein paar Tagen wieder sehen, wenn ich zur Kontrolle komme!_ Redete ich mir ein. Mein Vater betrat wieder den Behandlungsraum und half mir beim Aufstehen. Dann verließen wir den Behandlungsraum und auch das Krankenhaus. In der Hoffnung, den jungen, blonden, wunderschönen Arzt Dr. Carlisle Cullen das nächste Mal, wieder zu begegnen.


End file.
